Working it Ghoul
by carebitencourt
Summary: Galena Mac Entaoir (OC) starts teaching Ghouls Study at Hogwarts. She certally can work it, and Severus does like the way she does it. The Harry Potter world does not belong to me - J.K Rowling property; just Galena, she's my creation. Please review!
1. Chapter 1

There she was Galena Mac Entaoir, the new Ghouls Studies professor, seated amongst all the Hogwarts' staff in her official first day. She used to work at the ministry at the Ghoul Task Force, though she had all the knowledge necessary, she hated having to interact with those ugly creatures. Hogwarts needed a new specialist in this subject so she took the chance. Galena was muggle Scottish by her father' side and Bulgarian by her mother' side, who was believed to have Veela ancestors. Therefore, she was quite pleasant to the eyes, as a Potions master should agree. Her hair was long, curly, and - what Severus liked the most – ginger, she had big brown eyes that glimmered like the sun on a hot day and an ivory, creamy skin. She looked like a pre-raphaelite woman, and she had curves too as most man do like it.

 _She must know she's quite a thing, or she should not be wearing this attire -_ Severus thought, he would never admit she was beautiful, never. She have her charms and that's it. Galena was dressed to impress, it was her very first Sorting Ceremony and Start-of-Term Feast as a professor, and she was wearing a sultry long black leg slit dress with matching black stilettos. _I really can't remember her when I was student, we were from the same house, how can that be possible? All right she is 6 years younger, but we shared a common room for Merlin' sake…_

"The very best of evenings to you! Now… to our new students, welcome, to our old students, welcome back! Another year full of magical education awaits you…" Dumbledore starts his announcements for the students. "As you may remember your professors: Filius Flitwick, Minerva McGonagall, Pomona Sprout, Aurora Sinistra, Cuthbert Binns, Charity Burbage, Sybill Trelawney, Severus Snape, Rubeus Hagrid, Rolanda Hooch and our new professor, miss Galena Mac Entaoir teaching the extra-curricular subject Ghouls Studies." As Dumbledore presented the teachers, each stood up and greeted students. Snape couldn't take his eyes from her as she stood up and bowed for the students and sited again crossing her legs. _Why can't Dumbledore ask all the female staff to dress like McGonagall, or Pomona? This kind of garments are outrageous! Will she wear THIS to teach? I must talk to the headmaster, he's really getting crazier over the years…_

The feast finally ended and all the students were in their respective dorms.

"Professor Mac Entaoir?" Snape asked astonished, surprised by her presence at the dungeons. "Are you lost? I thought your quarters were at the Turris Magnus."

"Hello Professor Snape, no I'm not lost, I asked Dumbledore if I could have my dorm here at the dungeons to remember my years as a student, and he agreed. And please, do call me Galena." She said cordially. "Have a good night, professor." As she greeted him, she went to her dorm.

 _Look at those legs…_ Snape thought almost drilling at the sight before him. _But that's NOT the type of clothing to be wearing amongst students, where do she think she is? This is a school…_

-/-/-/-/-/-/-

"Oh my Lord! Professor Snape you startled me!" Galena said almost choking with her glass of water.

"It is not my fault if you came to the kitchen in the middle of the night and let the lights off, normal people, including witches, usually turn them on." Snape said sharply.

"I'm sorry, I was just getting a glass of water, and I think I must be too anxious with the beginning of the school year, I'll have my first class tomorrow." She said glad, almost too proud of her new job. "Do you have any advice to give me?"

"Yes, don't be too glad about it, students suck your will to live, they ruin your days." Said Snape, showing any expression in his face. _Thank Merlin at least at night she wears proper clothing, but what is she wearing under this robe?_

"Wow, then why don't you quit teaching if you loathe it?" She asked pulling him from his wandering.

"There are things in this world that are not meant to be understood. Good night, professor." And with that Snape vanished from the kitchen with a glass of milk.

 _Such a weird man._ Galena finished her glass of water and finally went to bed determined to get at least 3 hours of sleep.

-/-/-/-/-/-

"Good morning, Minerva." Galena greeted her colleague and seated right beside her at the breakfast.

"Good morning, Galena. Beautiful shoes, I wish I had the strength and a few years less to work all day wearing these shoes."

"Oh Minerva, stop it, you can wear whatever you want, if you want them I can get a pair for you as gift."

"Oh my sweet child don't bother."

 _Women and their crap, I don't know what is worst, listening to this or the students…_ Snape was drinking his coffee and reading his paper as every morning.

"Good morning, Severus. Ready to have you soul eaten by those little imps?" Galena asked giving him a smirk as she left the table going to first class.

 _Who she think she is joking with me and giving me this smirk with her red lips. Oh, Merlin look at the way she walks her ass swaying side to side, though this skirt is fucking to tight and it is showing really well her curves. What if I throw my paper in the floor will she bent and get it? From-where-is-all-this-coming-from? She's pleasant to the eyes, but that's it, nothing more than a pretty (ok, beautiful) woman._

"Good morning, Severus. I see something really got into your mind…"

"Morning, Albus. Yes, there is something in my mind, I really think you should talk to the new staff and explain them the proper dress code to teach here at the school."

"Severus, it is not my fault you have a uniform, here the staff is free to wear whatever they want, if you'd like to change your clothes you are allowed to. We don't have uniforms for the staff."

 _Yes, the years are finally getting the headmaster mad. I knew this day would come. I don't wear a uniform. I must go teaching._

"Professor Snape?" A random third year boy from Gryffindor had his hand up.

"Yes."

"When can we get the Ghoul Study subject? Is it in the fourth or fifth year?"

"I believe the fourth. Do you have any important question related to the potion you're meant to brew or you just want to disturb my class about frivolous things?" Snape said sharply, scarring the student.

"I… I'm sorry professor Snape." Said the student apologizing to the potion master and turning to his friend beside him. "I really hope that next year miss Mac Entaoir will continue teaching, did you saw the skirt she was wearing today? She is HOT. I would never miss a class." The student said quietly to his partner.

"Mister Smith, 10 points from Gryffindor, and if you keep talking I'll take another 10."

 _Indeed her skirt is something to be noted, and her legs, those ivory perfect shaped legs, but what really deserves all the attention is her ass, her round, full, pert ass. I would have her in all fours on my table, and worship that ass of hers, I would spank it letting it glowing red and then rub, showing her what she deserves from wearing that skirt._ Only the thought of it gave Snape a shiver and a pressure growing in his groin that would be noticed if he stood up. _Focus Severus, she is a colleague and you are in the middle of a class._


	2. Chapter 2

"Good evening, professor Mac Entaoir. Do you know that you are a witch and there is a spell so you can levitate all your belongings not needing to physically carry them? Wingardium leviosa." And with that he levitated her books, but doing that her wand fell on the ground. _Oh nononononono please don't pick it up DON'T LEAN DOWN._

She went to get her wand back. One. Two. Three steps, she turned her back to him - _Does she not know that she can accio it, she is a fucking stupid witch. She's doing this on purpose, that's the only real explanation…_ \- and she leant down her ass up in the air and slowly, so fucking slowly she got up, her hair waving with the movement. Snape was mesmerized, he forgot about everything, where he was, who he was, all he could focus was on her and her amazing butt.

BOOM!

All the books felt on the ground.

She turned so quickly to him astonished with the sound.

"Is everything all right? Snape, do you need help? I'm sorry sometimes I forget that I don't need to carry these heavy books. Old habits die hard, right?" She said explaining herself, trying not to make him mad, she knew his reputation.

"I…I'm sorry, professor. Wingardium leviosa. Please let me help you. And call me Severus." Snape said clumsy. _What the fuck are you thinking, Severus? Concentrate, she's just a woman, you're behaving like a child, like those silly, stupid Gryffindors who never saw a pretty woman in their life._

"Thank you, Severus." She thanked him, batting her lashes, so he could see her beautiful eyes. If the scene before wasn't enough, now she had his name on her lips. _Think about any other think… Dumbledore on a swimsuit will make the pressure go away. Yes this is working. This red-haired siren is making my life HARD._

He helped her silently, never talking until they got to her dorm. She opened the door.

"Please, Severus, do come in, I must at least offer you a cup of tea."

"Thank you, Galena, but I must go. Lovely skirt by the way." _Really? REALLY? Are you saying that you liked her skirt? Severus, you are a dumbass. I hope that she did not listen._

"What? Are you ok Severus? Did you say something nice about a fellow professor?" She was just messing with his face.

"Good evening, professor Mac Entaoir." And he vanished from thin air.

 _He is not the evil monster everyone says he is. Yes, he is a little rude, and grumpy, but he is kind, and a little clumsy, that's cute._

-/-/-/-/-

Another day begins at Hogwarts. Today Galena do not have any classes, so she can go out and run. A little exercise never hurt anyone.

"Good morning, professors." Galena greeted all the staff at the staff room. "Isn't it a beautiful day to enjoy the outdoors?"

"I see that you're happy, zippy I must say" Dumbledore greeted her.

"Yes, my day yesterday was quite pleasant, my classes were full and the student liked it."

"Of course they did, my dear. Who wouldn't like being taught by someone with so much expertise? If you excuse me, headmaster's duties call"

"Snape, my boy. I see why you bother about the attire of some new professor. She's exquisite, you should just appreciate it." Dumbledore said quietly to the professor who had just arrived at the room.

 _Indeed she is exquisite._ She's wearing shorts and long sleeve t-shit. Her face is glossy, indicating she had just done some exercise. He could get used seeing her wearing these clothes.

Galena got closer to him. "Good morning, Severus. How was your class today?"

"Hello, Galena. The students didn't talk too much and did the potions, no cauldron exploded. I must say until now, the day is quite good. Thank you."

Everyone in the room was watching Snape. Was he really having a conversation with a fellow colleague, not insulting or arguing, or being rude even?

"Why is everyone watching us? Is anything wrong?" Galena asked as if she had something wrong with her.

"I think they are watching me. You're ok. Now I have to go. Good bye."

And with that he left the room. Leaving her again. She didn't know why, but she felt drown to him, he was mysterious and she sure liked a good puzzle.

-/-/-/-/-

Another school day ended at Hogwarts, before supper all professor gather at the staffroom.

"As you all know, all professors must conduct night patrols to ensure that all students are safe in their accommodation. All Heads of their houses be sure all of your students are in their rooms, not in the common room. The selected professors for tonight's round are Professor Snape and Professor Mac Entaoir. Now we all must go supper with the students." In addition, with that Dumbledore went to the Main Hall.

"So, Severus, our first round together, what do you think waits for us?" Galena teased him; she was focused to solve this puzzle.

"Usually there is some randy students try to hang around at night, but it is our job to end with their happiness. "

"As they 'ruin your days', right?" She bit her lips as she smiled to him.

"Yes, just as."

After supper, Galena and Snape went to their respective dorms and waited – far too long, as Galena thought – to start their round. Galena was wearing a proper fit long black dress with long sleeves and her black and emerald green cloak; Severus as always was wearing his usual attires.

 _For the first time the woman is wearing some proper attire for the school. She must have come to her senses. Though I wouldn't mind a shorter and tighter skirt, as Albus told, I should just admire._

"What will be the approach that we shall apply? Split, or we will go together?" Galena asked Snape, hoping that he would stay with her in her first round at school. After all, she needs help, she'd never done that, and she enjoys his company.

"What do you suggest? Be aware of time, the Castle is quite big."

"As tomorrow is Saturday, neither of us are teaching, what you think we stay together, so by that you can teach me how to proper behave while patrolling?"

"If you want it, ok."

"So where we must go first?" She asked him.

 _Why does she need to smile like that when talking to me? It is not that I don't like, it's just at least weird. Though her lips is always this crimson red, and she does smell good. What is with this black dress? Is she wearing something a little more daring underneath it?_

"Let's start with the Dungeons we are already here. That would be the smartest and quickest way to start." Snape answered dryly.

Dungeons, clear. Basement, clear. There were some seven year couple wandering at the Main Hall, and sending them way surely gave Snape a smile in his face. The rest of the patrol went ok, just chatting here and there. They were about the seventh floor, just the Astronomy Tower left to be checked, and Severus started his way back.

"Severus, are we not going to check the Astronomy Tower? There must some students there too."

"I doubt that, I think the entire school is at sleep now, as should I. Let's go back, if you want to stay, good night."

"C'mon Severus, don't be grumpy, I bet the sky is lovely out there. I want to see it, please come with me." And with that she held his hand and pulled him upstairs.

He pushed his hand back but accompanied her. When they finally got at the top of the Tower Galena felt as if she was in outer space, she never saw the stars so close. She was mesmerized. Snape kept looking at her, her ivory skin seemed to glow in the moonlight.

"It's freezing out here, isn't it?" She said looking in his eyes with a little shiver.

"Here." Severus handed his cloak to her.

"Thank you."

They stood there for a moment looking at each other without a single word, just absorbing the beauty of the night and the company of each other.

"Let's go back, it's rather late." She went downstairs.

"Indeed."

They went their way back, talking eventually, asking personal questions. Snape learnt she indeed has veela blood in her veins, she is a half-blood just as him, she concluded her History major at the muggle world with a Master degree in Ancient deities, at Hogwarts she was an outstating student. She is more than just a beautiful woman. And she learnt Severus is much more fun than most people think, much more caring and believe or not, smarter.

"Good night, Severus. Thank you for your cloak." She handed him his cloak and leaned to kiss his cheek to thank him for his kind gesture.

He turned his face and she gave a peck on his lips.

"Oh-My-Fucking-Merlin, I'm so sorry Severus, but why did you turn? It was not what I had in mind. I just wanted to thank you. I'm really sorry..."

"Why did _I_ turn? Why don't _you_ just say you're about to kiss someone."

"Because I was just thanking you for the kind gesture, you know, normal people do this…" She turned herself to open her dorm door and get it over; she had never been more embarrassed in her whole life. Snape pulled her by her hand and kissed her again. This time he properly kissed her, her hands went to his neck, and his hand automatically felt to her hips, pulling her closer, his lips gently moving against hers. She was astonished by his act, but she responded in kind, her tongue seductively stroking against his lips, and he gladly responded to her request. He pressed her against him and the door, and deepen the kiss. She was driving him crazy. Suddenly he stop and gently pushed her away.

"I-I'm sorry, Galena. I shouldn't have, you are my colleague, we work together, and this is inadmissible."

"Don't be. I'm glad you did it." And with that she hugged him again and hungrily, he kissed her hard. Taking a little time to breathe, she whispered, "Would you like to get in for a cup of tea?"

"Tea? Really? You want tea now?" He asked puzzled nonetheless.

"I can assure it is not tea I meant, I'm just being polite. However, as you asked, no it's not tea that I want. I want to push you on my little sofa astride you until I can feel you so hard, and then I'll strip you down, button by button, ever so slow, tempting you all the way and when I finally meet my destination, I'll _suck_ you until all you can say is my name."

"Yes, I would _love_ tea, tea sounds just perfect."

They opened the door as if there was no tomorrow. All Severus could see as he got in her room was the little sofa at the back of her living room. And Galena certainly did all the things she said, in seconds she riding him, kissing and slowly opening each and every button of his vest. Severus took her cloak off and quickly had his hands on her lovely and perk ass, squeezing and rubbing it. As he did it he could hear her little moans in their kiss. He was moaning as well, after all it is not every day you have a beautiful ginger riding your cock and teasing you. As she got his upper part naked she stopped just to savour her view. He wasn't the strongest man on earth but he had muscles, and her hands stroked down his chest, brushing his nipples as he titled his head back in pleasure. Before she could reach for his pants eyeing her destination, he stopped her.

"No, not so fast. It's my turn now." He grabbed the hem of dress, right over her knee and pushed it up, helping her way out of it. The view he had was marvellous, a black lace brassiere which he could easily see her pink nipples, and matching panties. He smirked, bringing his hands to her chest to toy with her lovely breasts. "Oh my, you are quite a little thing." His mouth was watering, savouring the view and wanting so hard to suck her nipples. He removed her brassiere and started to caress her breasts as his talented long fingers toyed with her nipples, make her whimper and moan while arching her back to this sweet exquisite torture. He lowered his head, capturing one nipple in his mouth, while pinching and twisting the other, he gave the same treatment to the other, taking turns between them. She was moaning loudly and getting out of breath. "I wonder if you'll come like this, should I try?" And he bit her left nipple and she let out a soft groan.

She managed to work her hands southwards grabbing his belt, and she had never undone a belt so fast in her life. She opened his pants in a flick, gripping his length, making him moan and stop with his ministrations. She got his attention. He looked her in the eyes and saw lust, pure and burning hot lust. She bit her bottom lip and smirked while she set his cock free and began to slide her fist up and down his cock. He let out a gasp each time her hand caressed the head of his shaft. "I wonder if you'll come like this, should I try?" She asked mimicking him. With that, he captured her lips and kissed her until he was out of breath. "I'll not make you come like this, I want to taste you." And by saying it she started her way down, nipping his neck, kissing his chest, she got down to her knees between his legs and kept stroking his length, she wet her mouth and licked him from bottom to top, engulfing his cock and hearing him groan. He ran his fingers through her hair.

"Oh yeeeeees Galena – fuck – hmmmmm – Oh my sweet Merlin – faster – yes – yes, I'm coming." And with that he grabbed her hair and came in her mouth. She swallowed every single drop.

"Tasty."

"Vixen." He pulled her up to the sofa and kissed her in her lips, he could taste himself in her mouth. Now it was his turn to make her come, and she would come, hard. "Sit on the sofa and spread your legs with your feet on the couch." He got off his pants and got down on his knees until he was facing the apex of her thighs. "You are really enjoying it, your knickers are so damp, let me help taking this off." He ripped off her knickers.

"You know, you could've just taken them off, I liked them." She said with a little smile on her face.

He looked up and she never saw a man with such a lustful look in his face. He grinned at her and licked her, a long lick from her damp hole to her hooded clit, savoring her taste as she threw her head back moaning.

"I could, but I like to show off." He smirked at her and licked her again from her entrance but this time he did not lick her where she needed it. He teased her, and she groan in disapproval.

"Please Severus" She grabbed his hair in attempt to show him where she wanted to be pleasured. He stop all his ministrations and looked up.

"Tell me where do you want it." And he ran a finger between her folds and started to rub against her sweet spot.

"Yes, right there." She started to cry out at the contact and he lowered his head once more gently sliding his tongue in her, fucking her with it while rubbing her clit. He could feel her hips jerking up his face and her walls fluttering around his tongue. She let out a long and loud moan. She was getting close her breath was getting shorter. Suddenly she stopped breathing for a moment and he felt her clamping down to her orgasm.

"Tasty, indeed." She drew him in for a languid kiss, and could taste their fluids in her mouth, and finding it quite pleasant. They were both making out, feeling each other bodies, moaning and teasing, just getting it right to begin again.

Knock, knock, knock.

Severus looked at her and whispered "Who is it?" and by that he started rubbing her clit with his thumb.

"I – hmmm – don't – oh yes –know." She answered between moans.

"Shhhh my dear, or they will know you're here." He said quietly.

"Galena, is everything alright?" The person by the door asked.

Severus and Galena stopped every ministration and looked at each other. Whispering Severus said "Albus? What is he doing here? Just pretend everything is normal."

"Yes, head master, I'm fine." She answered, hoping the head master would just go by.

"Please, be sure to tell Severus his cloak is by your door. I highly suggest one of you get it before any student see it."

"Ok, I will. Thank you, Dumbledore."


	3. Chapter 3

Galena's first weekend started, and she woke up in her dorms with a naked Severus by her side. She would have never dreamt her love life would be like this at Hogwarts. She put on her underwear and Severus's cloak, went to her small kitchen, and started cooking.

After a few moments, a Severus Snape only in black boxers appears in the kitchen smelling something wonderful.

 _Breakfast sounds great after all that. Why do I smell pancakes? On Saturday, the menu is ham and cheese omelette. And what about when we get out of here? Albus knows about it already (this man cannot keep his nose out of anything). At least no one saw my cloak by the door. This can never happen again. I need to talk to her, she must have gotten into her senses and will regret it so I can talk to the headmaster and say it was all a misunderstanding and everything is back to normal. Tough, I could get used to it, waking up after a good relaxing night and a woman dressing my clothes by the oven cooking me breakfast. Or even a second round… Severus! You know what you are, you cannot have relationships, any sort of it!_

"Good morning, Galena." He started her up. "Once again, you are doing something that could be easily solved by magic or domestic elves."

"I know, but I thought of something more intimate and handmade." She gave Snape a coy smile.

"Surely last night you showed to be skilled with your hands." He said remembering (and already missing) everything.

"SEVERUS!" She could feel the crimson of her ears.

"You should learn how to take a compliment."

"And you should learn to be more discreet." And with that she gave him a peck on his lips. "Good morning."

Severus put the dished on the table as well as his precious coffee.

"Did you like the pancakes?" Galena asked breaking the dense air between them.

 _He must regret it, after all, he is Severus Snape, and he has a reputation. Who was I to think that he could be drawn to me as any other man… Maybe this is the reason why I feel this way about him._

"Yes, they are pretty good. Do you have the Daily Prophet?" She shook her head. "I can ask a domestic elf to bring a copy here, don't mind."

He pretended to be reading the paper. _Any moment from now, we will have to face the outer world. I will have to go to my chambers and go on with my routine. What do I say? Do I thank her? Will it be rude? Do I kiss her? Do I ask her out? Maybe it was just a one-thing-never-will-happen-again sort of thing. Or will she want to see me again? I hope so. Maybe I will ask her out… Why are you thinking about this? You are Severus Snape you cannot have a relationship. You are a death eater, you allegedly serve the Lord, and you cannot put her in danger._

"So, anything different from the current news, Severus?"

"No, everything is the same." He said expressionless. She noticed he was worried about something, maybe the same as her.

"You know, we will have to face Albus today, do you think he'll say something?" She asked him as if this was what was worrying him.

"No, we are both adults and the school have no policies against co-workers having this sort of relation. The breakfast was delightful, thank you." He went to her bedroom and dressed himself. "I have to go, Galena, we'll see each other later."

She got into her bedroom and watched him dress himself.

 _Did I do anything wrong? He is acting strange. What happened to the warm and maybe passionate man of last night? Maybe that was it, just a thing, a weakness._

"Here your cloak." She handed his cloak ending up wearing her brassiere and knickers.

"As though I love you seeing you like this, you can keep my cloak, you look dashing in it." He gave her a peck on her lips and took the floo to his quarters.

 _I don't understand this bloody man. But sadly I want to._

The weekend ended and she have not seen him neither during the meals at the Great Hall.

 _Maybe he is feeling guilty. Or worried, but about what? He said Dumbledore is not opposed to us, no one else saw us. I do not understand why he is behaving like this._ She thought during Sunday supper.

"Good evening headmaster Dumbledore. Please, could you tell me if you have seen Professor Snape?" She asked the headmaster while supper.

"No my dear, I have not seen Severus since Friday before your _reunion_ with him."

Galena went in a state of redness that the whole school noticed she was embarrassed. So she gave Dumbledore an honestly shy and annoyed smile as a thank you as her words were gone from her mouth.

The days went by and she noticed he was avoiding her. He was either skipping meals or having them in his private dorms. He was taking maybe a secret passage to his classroom, or even the floo. So she decided she would wait 'til Friday, which was their day of patrolling the school to confront him. After all she is not one-night kind of girl, not for him anyways. He was the kind of man that she would give another night or maybe three. Indeed, he was a skilful man, and mysterious, and intelligent. He was the riddle she wanted to solve. She dressed herself with a tight black midi skirt with a generous slit on the back and a grey buttoned shirt, all that underneath her Slytherin green cloak and her hair was in a ponytail.

However, there was Minerva, not Severus to accompany her during the night patrol. They chatted about the classes, students, quidditch, Lockhart's new book. It was entertaining, but not like with Snape, he really had fun sending those kids to their dorms and taking house points.

"Is Professor Snape feeling sick, Minerva?"

"I don't know my child, bu' I believe so; he sent me a note asking to do this tonight." And Miverva gave her a little smile.

"A note? I see… So do you think he is at the castle?" _I CAN'T believe that… A note, a bloody note! He can't even talk to me? What is wrong about that man?_

Minerva noticed Galena's voice went an octave up.

"I really don't know. He might be, tomorrow morning some of my students have detention with him. Is everything alright, Galena?"

"Yes, everything is just _perfect_!" And she gave Minerva a forced smile.

As soon as they got in Gryffindor Tower Galena gave McGonagall good night and she went as fast as she could to the Dungeons, to the potions classroom.

 _Alohomora._ She thought while pointing her wand to the door. The door opened furiously.

Snape got up quickly brandishing his wand to the door.

"Galena?" Severus asked returning his wand to his desk. "What are you..."

"A note? A bloody note? And not even to me? Are you serious? After last week you can't have the decency to talk to me? Really?" She was furious.

"I… I didn't know you wanted to talk to me… And I was far too busy to engage in any social event."

 _This is new. Usually women don't want to see me after imagine talk. I thought she got into her senses and noticed that was a mistake. A quite good and sort of mistake I would do again, but nevertheless a mistake that cannot be done again._ Snape thought while trying not to show any emotion.

"Yes! I can imagine how busy you were grading parchments."

"As you have already interrupted my _grading_ , talk."

That got Galena out of guard, she expected him to fight a little more and not be open to talk just like that. She didn't know what to talk, she just knew she wanted to be there with him, even though, as she thought, he did not want to.

"So I got your smart mouth speechless? Interesting. Why are you here, Galena?" Severus asked her.

"I… just wanted to know if you were okay. You didn't show up to any meal or our night patrol. And you sent Minerva a note, why not to me? Why are you avoiding me?" She said calming down and walking towards him. As she got closer to his desk she took her cloak off.

 _Oh bloody Merlin, what is her problem with this tight skirts? How can she walk in those?_ Snape was mesmerised by how the skirt flaunted her curves.

She noticed that now he was speechless by her. How he beheld her. How he enjoyed what she chose for him. So she turned around going to the door. And she felt his eyes on her butt.

 _Hmmm that's how she can walk, that slit is quite big, isn't it? I wonder if she leans down with this skirt… Wait. Why is she leaving? No, no, no come back…What did she ask?_

"Galena, why are you leaving?"

"I'm not leaving…" And with that she turned to him, bit her lip and locked the door. "I still think we _really_ need to talk."

She was going towards him again.

"But I can't talk while you're wearing this skirt." He stood now in front of his desk.

"I noticed, you didn't answer any of my previous questions… Do you want me to take it off?"

" _Yes_ … No… What did you ask?" He was taking all his self-control not to ravish her right in the middle of his classroom. He didn't notice but he was walking in her direction.

They were facing each other and Severus got his hands in her hips. Their breathing was fastening.

"I don't remember." She looked in his lustful black eyes and wet her lips.

"What?" He kissed her forgetting everything beside her and the damn skirt.

His hands went from her hips to her rear down her legs, he got into his knees and turned her so he could face her arse and the slit of her skirt. He studied her skirt, her curves, the big slit that for mere inches didn't show her bottom. He put his hands right between her legs, where this slit began and went up until the end of it and went to the back of her thighs where her butt ended and squeezed. He could feel her chills while he touched her. He got up embracing her from behind and pressing himself against her while biting her neck. She pressed herself harder against his erection as they moaned. He went up with his hands cupping her breasts through her shirt as she got her hand in his buldge, caressing it through his pants. She turned herself to face him and kissed him passionately again. He got his wand as passed through the buttons of her shirt and undid all of them.

"I don't know how you have the patience to open one by one…" So he opened her shirt and tossed it at some table near them.

And so she was opening each button of his vest she answered him "It's a virtue." And gave him a peck on his lips.

He looked down appreciating his view, Galena opening the buttons of his vest while breathing fast and her breasts going up and down rhythmically inside her bra. He got one hand inside it and pinched one of her nipples. She looked up and bit her lip while smiling to him in appreciation. He could see her like that all day and not get tired, knowing that it was him that was making she do all of that faces. He grunted at the sight and took her bra off, freeing her boobs and immediately taking one nipple in his mouth while rubbing the other. He bit her nipple and she pulled his hair.

"Easy boy."

He nodded his head and licked her nipple, changing his ministration to the other one. When her breathing was too erratic he stopped and looked at her and gave the evillest grin she had ever seen. She grabbed her wand and undressed him in one flick, then she turned her wand to undress herself and he stopped her.

"This skirt is mine, don't." He said as taking her wand from her hand and walking her to a table near.

"Please turn around and bend down." She did as he asked, she could feel the cold of the table in her breast and his hands in her butt, massaging it and slightly going down. So she opened her legs a little bit, to give him access to where she wanted him to touch. He noticed it and put a hand under her skirt and felt she was not wearing any underwear.

"Were you patrolling with Minerva without any underwear under this skirt, vixen?"

"Yes, I thought you were coming with me, not her, so I thought I would make you a surprise."

"Maybe I was too selfish not going with you eh?"

"Maybe, yes."

He opened her skirt and took a great look at the view. Galena bent down in the middle of his classroom with her legs open. He didn't need anything else, he longed for her. So he touched her where she urged the most.

"Always so wet." She moaned as he pushed two fingers inside her. "Always ready."

So he grabbed his cock and teased her entrance and slid to her clit and went back again.

"Please, fuck me already."

"As you wish, my dear."

He put inside her slowly savouring every moment, feeling her adapt to his size and engulf him. After a moment he started to pound slowly at first and quickening his step with every pound.

"Yes Severus – hmmmm – harder – oh Merlin – don't stop." He pulled her thorax up to cup her breasts again, and she started to rub her clit. He could feel her clamping, pressing his cock and it was delicious.

"Severus, I'm coming"

"I noticed" So he started to go faster and pierced her nipples. As she came, he held her trembling body.

He kissed her fondly.

"Are you okay?" He asked after a few moments.

"I am more than okay, but I see you're not…" And so she lay down on his desk and spread her legs to welcome him again.

"Already hungry again?"

"For you? Always!"

So he got inside her again, she was so warm, so wet, so tight for him. He was near. He started rubbing her clit, he wanted to come with her, he wanted to feel their fluids mix inside her. He was pounding fast and hard while rubbing her clit.

"Galena, please I'm coming." She pressed her walls as tight as she could. "Galena, cum with me."

"I will, don't stop, faster – hmmm – oh Severus!" She came again so hard this time she squirted. She laid down static for while catching her breath.

"Galena, what happened? Is everything alright?"

"Yes, I don't know what happened but it was amazing."

He didn't care he was wet; his classroom was mess. He was complete, satisfied. She pushed him down to kiss his lips, hold him against her, feel his body naked against her. He answered more than pleased to her kiss, and felt her body, his temple. He grabbed her and went to his dorms by a secret passage in the potion classroom.

He laid her in his bed and lit the candles. His bedroom was almost as she imagined, it had a black dresser that matched his four posted bed, which was covered in black satin sheets and by the side of the bed was two nightstands fuelled of books and potion bottles. She sat in his bed looking at him, savouring the image of his body, noticing every detail, every scar, every mark.

"Are you okay? Do you want anything to drink?"

"Water would be great." He handed her a cup of water and sat next to her. She grabbed his hand, his left hand and looked at his arm.

"What is this? What does it mean?" He pulled his hand back, remembering why he couldn't be with her, why he couldn't be happy.

"It's nothing. It's a reminder of my past."


	4. Chapter 4

He stood up and started dressing himself, avoiding to look at her, to see the terror this mark brings upon people.

 _At least it was fun for while it lasted. I got a good shag – maybe a little more than this – but I can't have it, can't be with her. Relationships are not meant for death eaters, just among them and I definitely don't want a Bellatrix in my life, nor a Narcissa…_

"Why are you dressing yourself?" She asked.

"Well if you haven't noticed _this_ is not a friendly mark, or would you care me to explain to you what this mean, because if you don't know… You should be afraid by now, not bewildered that I'm getting _dressed_."

"I'm not scared, neither afraid of you. I know what _this_ mean, after all I was a Slytherin student, it tempted me and I used to work at the ministry, by the way."

"You don't know how many I tortured and liked it." He grabbed his wand and pointed at her "Or how many I killed or whom I killed." And by saying that he remembered everything this mark led him doing, every bitter memory… _Lily_.

He sat on the bed and looked at her, noticing how much Galena looked like Lily though she was not afraid of him, she wanted to be with him even knowing about the mark, about being a Death Eater.

 _You have to think about her safety, if the Lord knows about her she'd be dead, she would be a distraction. This cannot happen Severus, relationships are for good people, you don't deserve it._

"Severus" she said taking his hand on hers, caressing his arm but being careful not to touch the mark. "I don't care about your past and I know you'll not do anything to jeopardise what you have here. Dumbledore is not stupid to accept you here if you were evil. So if he trusts you, who am I not to?"

"Maybe he's that stupid." He said with the wand on her neck. "And if you want I can prove that."

She looked scared to him.

 _There, the familiar fear. Now she'll be frightened but at least she'll be safe._

"Do it! Prove me I'm wrong. Prove me you're nothing but You-Know-Who's little bitch. Prove me you're weak, that you don't care. Prove me you're just another arrogant Slytherin boy filled with ambition for power and glory. Show me how stupid you are, because you'll not get any power or glory. That "man" will get it all, you are disposable to him. You don't matter to him, but maybe you do to me." Galena said looking defiantly into his eyes.

"You are a masochist, crazy woman! Leave! NOW!"

"No."

He kissed her, as if he was saying sorry. She did not answer the kiss, she was crying.

"Why, Severus? Why do you want me far from you? Why you try to push me away?"

"No one ever cared about me. Never. I'm not used to it. It is not easy accepting the idea that you might care about me. The only person that maybe cared about me, I wronged her. Pushing people away is a natural thing for me."

She hugged him and looked deeply in his black eyes.

"Maybe I do care about you. I want to know you; I want to solve you."

"Am I a _puzzle_ for you? I'm not a riddle that you can finish with." He lightly pushed her way from him.

"I'll not _finish_ with you; I want to see the more of the man within the _bat_." She gave him a peck on his lips and lied down on the bed. "I'll sleep here, and you better be here when I wake up. Tomorrow we'll have a proper breakfast together and go to Hogsmeade after. Good night."

-oOo-

Saturday arrived and when Galena woke up there was Severus asleep. She asked a domestic elf to bring clean robes for her and then headed to the shower. Galena was washing her hair while humming some muggle song…

"Good morning."

"Fucking Merlin, Severus! Don't do this." She was startled and quickly finished her shower. "Good morning." She said angry while drying her body with the only towel in his bathroom.

"Don't be mad at me, I didn't mean to startle you. Some elf brought you this." He handed her robes and pushed her by her waist and kissing her on the lips.

She returned the kiss happily and pushed him slightly. "Don't do this, I'm wet."

"Already?" He raised an eyebrow for her.

"Severus!" She said blushing. "Go, go, go. Out! I need to get ready and you do too. Dress yourself, we have a breakfast to attend and students to guide to Hogsmeade."

"And what if I want to take a shower too?" He said while taking his underwear off.

"Severus, _Severus_ don't do this we are going to be late…"

"I just mean to take a shower."

"Teaser…" With that Galena took all of her self-control and left Severus alone to take his shower. She needed to get dressed and she was going to take him to breakfast.

"Galena, I need my towel, witch!" He asked her while dripping wet from the shower.

"You can dry yourself with your wand, wizard." She winked at him.

He gave her a deadly but kind of a sensual look. _Severus, take a deep breath, don't answer it back, don't fall for her game, she's teasing you._

"If you can't I can help you." She teased him, getting closer to him, breathing faster, looking deeply into his eyes.

"Don't we have to get ready to breakfast and students?" Severus teased her.

"Yes we do, so get ready. Chop chop." All of her sexiness were gone just like that, it was like she transformed herself.

"Why? No-no-no-no. I need help to get ready, Galena. Can't you see?"

"All I see is a pretentious professor Snape that thinks I'll not attend breakfast and be here surrendering myself to the pleasures of the flesh. Come on, Severus, you have skipped enough breakfasts this week, we need to talk and I really care about your health."

"Fine." He answered sullenly.

The two left together from his room, luckily only a couple of first years saw them getting out of his dorms. They headed side by side to the Great Hall and sited together at the Staff table.

"Good morning, Galena, Severus."

"Good morning, head master." They both replied at the same time. They both looked at each other and shared a shy smile.

"I see you're still getting along. Be careful, Severus, they might see a soft spot on you. But I wish the best of luck to you two." Dumbledore warned Snape.

Snape bowed his head to the headmaster and turned to Galena.

"I believe we have some third year students to guide to Hogsmeade."

"Yes, we need to go."

She went in front of him, he could just sit and watch her walk from one side to another and never get bored. She mesmerized him and she always knew what to wear, she knew how to mix her muggle and witch parts properly. She was wearing fitted pants and a thigh high pair of boots, a gray turtleneck, her Slytherin scarf and her black robe.

-oOo-

They both went to The Three Broomsticks. He was drinking the usual, firewhiskey, and she had a butterbeer on her hands.

"So, you want to know more about me, right? What is there to know? You know one of my biggest secrets."

"Yes, but I want to know why you don't allow yourself to be happy, why you don't allow yourself to have feelings."

"You saw the mark; you know what I did; you know what I'm capable of now; you know who I supposedly serve to, I do not deserve happiness. You can't understand…"

"We have all done dumb things in the past. People take us Slytherins for bad people, but we are not, we are ambitious and more often than expected we make bad decisions to our ends."

"…If I stood there for her, if I kept my mouth shut, if I got there in time she would be here now, with that miserable Potter, but she would be alive. I'm responsible for her death." He said feeling sorry for all he'd done in the past, regretted for Lily.

"Lily? I know you cared for her, after all you're just three years older than I am. You were popular, smart boy. Maybe not in the good way of being popular, but I knew who you were, and I must confess I think you were cute. But anyways I really don't think you killed her, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named did. You're _not_ responsible for her death. And I believe if you were there he would have killed you too, and we wouldn't be here now, you would not be here with me." She said honestly to him. And after a deep breath and what seemed a long pause, she asked him. "And the little boy? Where is Harry Potter?"

"His son." He remembered angrily.

" _Her_ son, Severus. You should help him; he doesn't have anyone now. Soon he'll be at Hogwarts, lost and all by himself. You don't need to love him or treat him like your son but you can protect him. He's all that's left of her. He's her legacy."

"Are you sure you weren't a Hufflepuff? This is rubbish." He asked huffily.

"Severus, I'm trying to help you, please don't." She refuted dryly.

He looked deeply in her eyes and he could see that she was telling the truth, she cared for him, she believed he could do something good after everything.

"You remind me of her, she was smart like you and she always looked the bright side of everything."

"But I'm not her, Severus…"

"I know, even after everything I've done you still care for me." And he leaned on to kiss her but before he could kiss her she stopped him.

"Although I really want to kiss right now, there's a lot of students here." She warned him

"I don't care; I won't wrong you again." And with that he kissed her, deeply.


End file.
